istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Atramentous Detritus Mini-Session 2
The second mini-session of Atramentous Detritus Preceeded by Atramentous Detritus Session 4 As the Crimson Sashes are shopping in the Plaza of Gargoyles, Bane decides that he would like to extort the shopkeepers in the plaza. After asking around he finds that one of the most intimidating people in Gloomwrought is Olisk Carradh, who is currently residing in Carradh Keep. After demonstrating his "hatred" for House Harskel to the Carradh scions at the Carradh Pavillion, Bane is granted entrance to Carradh Keep to be trained as a guard. On the way to the keep Bane finds himself on the Avenue of Gleaming Gems, where he contemplates the potential negative consequences of taking a gem from the road, and vows to return in the future and trick someone else into takin a gem for him. Taking advantage of a quiet moment in his guard duty, Bane slinks away to catch a glimpse of Olisk so that he can transform himself to look like Olisk. Bane finds the head of House Carradh in his bedroom with three maidens, and is suprised to see the seemingly human Carradh transform into a rakshasa. Bane transforms himself to appear as Olisk and sneaks away into Olisk's study, where he steals a book containing Carradh trade information. Bane then hears footsteps approaching, and hides on a balcony. From inside the study he hears voices who are searching for the very book Bane just stole. One of the searchers finds Bane transformed on the balcony and before Bane can say anything the real Olisk appears, looking like a human again. Olisk commands the searcher to throw Bane over the edge of the balcony, but as he is falling Bane teleports safely to the center of a crowd on the ground. Bane then puts on a demonic mask to conceal his appearance as Olisk, and returns to the Plaza of Gargoyles where he extorts House Carradh at Carradh Pavillion by intimidating the shopkeepers to give him magical items for free. In a flashback to the 8th of Hibar, the paladin Nehem has just recieved a letter from Balaren asking for help from adventurers of high repute to come aid his city of Gloomwrought. After accepting the terms of the letters Nehem is whisked away to the Shadowfell, where he finds himself in a murky swamp. As he gathers himself, Nehem sees a creeping monstrosity flee into the depths of the swamp. Seeing the faint lights of Gloomwrought on the horizon, Nehem heads towards the city, but before he can make it there he comes across a seemingly abandoned village of cottages on stilts in the swamp. Taking a raft from one of the houses, Nehem heads to the center of town, where he sees dozens of frogs on a hillock in the swamp. A mysterious, beautiful female human suddenly appears in the doorway of one of the houses and addresses herself as Gisele. She implores Nehem to kill all of the frogs, and head back into the cottage. Puzzled by this request, Nehem explores the village and finds a code in a psalm to Buragan which reads "bad hag". He then examines the frogs and finds that they all appear to be identical. Thoroughly creeped out, Nehem decides to confront Gisele, and after claiming to have killed all of the frogs (a claim which she can clearly see to be untrue) he attacks her. As his blade cuts into her part of her skin sloughs away, and Nehem can see that Gisele is actually a bog hag. At this moment the plague of frogs comes to fight alongside Nehem, and he is easily able to slay the hag. With her death, the curse is lifted anf the frogs transform into their true selves as bullywugs. The tribe thanks Nehem for rescuing them, and gives him the title of "King of Frogs and Frog-men". The bullywugs then carry Nehem to Gloomwrought where he meets Balaren riding atop his scorpion, Kallista. Balaren leads Nehem to a place he knows to be safe, the Red Rake, and awaits the arrival of the other adventurers who triggered their teleportation letters. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Session 5 Recording *Part 1-Bane extorts the crap out of House Carradh. *Part 2-We discover how Nehem earned his title, “King of Frogs and Frog-men.”